


make me forget

by orphan_account



Series: make me forget [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Post-Break Up, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jaehyun doesn't know if he's just someone that helps yuta in forgetting about his far from perfect life, or if he actually means more to the japanese man when they're sober, but honestly, who is he to say no to that dazzling smile?





	make me forget

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so as mentioned in the tags, this is my first fic ever on here (i'm sure not many read the tags, so i'm repeating myself. i don't blame you though),, so please have mercy on me. on a happier note, exucuse any mistakes and enjoy!!

if you ever ask jung jaehyun if he has any feelings other than mutual liking (as friends, of course) for his best friend, nakamoto yuta, he would probably shake his head, laugh nervously and say no. maybe he'd even chuckle at you for “asking such a stupid question.” yes, that is _definitely_ what he would do…

…before promptly laughing at how stupid of a lie his was, or hiding himself in a corner and crying about how pathetic he and his life are. either would do, depending on his mood and how much alcohol he had consumed (more of the latter would definitely result in crying. yep, no doubt about it).

honestly, he probably wouldn't be torturing himself the way he does had yuta not been taken by someone else, which, jaehyun realizes – as he downs another shot of some weird drink the bartender had unceremoniously shoved into his hand when he had asked for something, and i quote, “strong but not strong enough to have me throwing up all over your floor in a minute,” –is quite impossible, considering how absolutely _stunning_ the older man looks at all times of the day, and his extremely… _interesting_ personality. his end number of talents are just a bonus, and seriously, he's _quite_  the package, and people would have to be blind to ignore someone like that.

‘ _who am i kidding,’_ jaehyun laughs bitterly to himself, ignoring the half concerned, half weirded out glance he receives from the bartender, before proceeding to resume his self pity party, ‘ _i wouldn't have had the balls to confess to him if he was single, which, haha, he is **not**.’_

suddenly, he's feeling a little weird, or maybe it's just the alcohol starting to kick in, because next second, he's tossed the shot glass away (much to the horror of mr. bartender), and he's heading over to where the object of his troubled thoughts is waltzing around (well, not really _waltzing,_ but doing something uncannily similar to that – stumbling drunkenly here and there while attempting to dance, and jaehyun curses, because _‘how the fuck does he look **so good** doing something **so stupid**?’_ )

jaehyun startles when he realizes that yuta's sweet, perfect boyfriend isn't anywhere near the japanese man, who, as jaehyun notices now, looks absolutely _gorgeous_ in the lights flashing from somewhere on the ceiling, bathing him in different colours, all of which accentuate his features perfectly. he's not sure when he starts dancing, but when he reaches where yuta is still swaying drunkenly, he finds himself moving naturally, timing his movements to the beat as he breathes in and prepares to scream as loud as he can to be heard by the smaller man over the thumping bass of whatever song's playing.

“where's taeyong?” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth before he even knows it, and yuta's eyes snap open, started by either the sudden question or the loud voice. it's brief, _very_ brief, but the flash of something akin to _hurt_ in the chocolate brown orbs he would love to drown in any time, doesn't go unnoticed by jaehyun, who, even in his drunken state, notices every single thing there is to notice about the smaller man in front of him.

he notices how his hair is styled differently today; his parting is a little more to the side and it's been slightly curled, giving it a soft, wavy look, his lip gloss is a little darker than the usual pink he wears, almost red under the lights, and he notices, just in general, as he quickly scans yuta's face, that all of his makeup is darker today, and he's about to question the older man about it, when he receives an answer to his previous question. well, if you could call it that.

“how long have you been here?”

“you've really had a lot to drink, huh, hyung? we got here together,” jaehyun says, moving a little closer to the other who shakes his head.

“i mean on the dance floor, jae. you scared the shit out of me,” yuta says, laughing nervously, and oddly enough, it sounds… forced.

jaehyun ignores the question, before repeating his original one.

“where's taeyong?”

“the music's pretty loud today, eh?” yuta says, and his rhetorical question is followed by another forced laugh. “i can barely he–”

but jaehyun's had enough, and he stops dancing to place both his hands on yuta's shoulders, spinning him around to face him. “yuta hyung,” he starts, voice dangerously low, “where's taeyong?”

jaehyun expects many reactions, and he would've been fine with all of them, but he does _not_ expect yuta to start tearing up, and before he knows what's happening, the other has flung his small body onto his relatively large one, and his shoulder feels wet all of a sudden.

jaehyun waits patiently for the japanese man to calm down (although he begrudgingly admits that he might have considered dropping everything and running out of the club several times. after all, no matter how strong their friendship was, taeyong had been the one who spent more time with yuta – at least, ever since he entered the younger's life – and he was the one who took care of yuta in all his moods, making him more experienced in the field. at least, that's what jaehyun assumes is the case), although he's not sure what he's supposed to do once that happens.

thankfully, he doesn't have to worry about that too much, because just a few minutes after the crying melts into soft sobbing, yuta looks up and jaehyun can't help but think – as he gazes at the tear-stricken face just a few inches away from his – that yuta looks absolutely beautiful even like this.

he would have loved to stare at the man in front of him for longer, had it not been for his soft voice snapping him out of whatever daze he had been trapped in. the words are quiet, soft, but their implication is the exact opposite, and the contrast has jaehyun's heart thumping louder than the music.

**“make me forget.”**

jaehyun breathes in sharply, because it's all too much, really. yuta's breathlessness, in addition to his sparkling eyes and tear-stricken cheeks, and the words that just left his soft, inviting lips, all have jaehyun's head spinning, and honestly, yuta is _no_ help, as he stands on his tiptoes and leans in.

jaehyun's heart is beating so violently against his chest that he's afraid it's going to burst through, and his brain has officially shut down, taking along with it his respiratory functions.

needless to say, he's quite surprised with himself when he manages to utter out a whole sentence, on which he will congratulate himself later, because right now, his mind is a mess, all thanks to the man in front of him, who, by the way, is _still_ leaning in.

“make you forget _what_?” he breathes, trying his best to refrain himself from gazing at the soft lips he wants to kiss oh-so-badly. they're so close that jaehyun feels yuta's breath on his lips when he answers.

“ _him_ ,” is all he says before he smashes his lips against jaehyun's, the latter stumbling back from the force. he soon steadies both of them, with strong arms around yuta's waist as their tongues battle furiously with one another.

only when yuta's hand slips under his shirt does jaehyun realize that what they're doing is _wrong_ and he needs answers. that being said (albeit in his mind), he reluctantly pulls back, a thousand emotions filling up his chest as he watches yuta's eyelids flutter open softly to investigate the cause of the loss of contact.

_(it takes all of his willpower to resist slamming the japanase man against the wall and claiming his lips again)._

“yuta, what are you doing?” jaehyun whispers, gazing down at the man still held in his arms.

“i–” yuta starts, only to stop just a second later and jaehyun watches, panic spreading across his chest as those precious brown orbs fill up with tears once again, “i–i don't kn–know.”

for the second time that night, jaehyun waits patiently for yuta to calm down and start explaining.

this time though, it takes lesser time, because, as cheesy as it sounds, being in jaehyun's arms (which he still is), makes yuta feel better almost instantly. he looks up, meeting jaehyun's chocolate brown orbs with his own. it seems as if the two are holding a conversation with their eyes, exchanging emotions that they're sure they'd never be able to express in words. that is, until, yuta finally speaks up.

“he left me.” it's quiet, so quiet that jaehyun barely catches it, but he does, and it makes his blood boil. surely he misunderstood _something_.

“what?” he asks dumbly, and he can hear yuta's sharp intake of breath, before the smaller man looks up again, right into his eyes.

“taeyong… h–he–” he breathes again before continuing, “he broke up with me. j–jae, h–he left me.”

and with that, he promptly bursts into sobs, but this time, jaehyun doesn't just stand there like an idiot, he tightens his grip on the petite male, rubbing soothing circles onto his back, whispering sweet words into his ears, even wiping at his tears occasionally.

and contrasting his gentle actions are his thoughts, which have been setting his brain on fire ever since it was fed with this new information. out of all the thoughts, though, there's one that stands out.

‘ _how **dare** he?_’

he can't fathom why taeyong (he says the name _bitterly_  in his head) would leave someone so… _perfect_ like yuta.

jaehyun takes a deep breath. he tries to be understanding – surely, taeyong must have had a valid reason to break up with the crying mess of a man in front of him.

but as jaehyun scans yuta's face, he just can't understand what taeyong must have been thinking breaking up with someone this beautiful. and he's not only talking about yuta's looks, it's his personality too. after all, yuta's personality also plays a huge role in why jaehyun has a crush on him.

jaehyun and yuta have known each other since middle school – taeyong came later, in high school.

him and yuta had been in the same year, and naturally, they got closer, having found out that they had almost all their classes together.

it hurt when yuta came running up the stairs to the roof, his lunch box almost falling out of his hands, as he hurried to tell jaehyun about how _amazing_ taeyong looked that day.

it hurt when yuta would cry about how he would never be able to be in a relationship with taeyong, and jaehyun had to calm him down with a tight hug, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until he fell asleep, before proceeding to cry himself to sleep.

it hurt when all yuta would talk about was taeyong, all day, every day.

it hurt when yuta came bounding up to him, the biggest smile jaehyun had possibly ever seen on his face, screaming about how taeyong had asked him out, and jaehyun, in return, had to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, smiling through the pain instead and spewing lies of how happy he was for his best friend.

it hurt when they went on their first date, it hurt when they had their first kiss, it hurt when they had their first time…

and it hurt when taeyong left, leaving behind a crying mess of a happy man.

for jaehyun, it had always hurt.

the way the tears ran unceasingly down yuta's flushed cheeks made jaehyun's heart clench painfully, and he buried his face in the older's soft hair, trying to hold back tears of his own as both of them hold on to each other as if they're each other's lifelines.

when both of them had calmed down considerably, jaehyun pulls away to look yuta in the eyes.

he holds out a hand, at which yuta stares apprehensively, before uttering out a soft, “come.”

yuta's eyes snap up to meet jaehyun's as he whispers, “come where?”

jaehyun smiles lightly.

“i'm going to make you forget.”

yuta hesitantly places his hand in jaehyun's relatively larger one, watching as the younger intertwines their fingers.

his breath hitches as he's suddenly pulled along, and in no time, they're out of the club, hurrying to jaehyun's car parked across the street.

they get in and buckle up before driving off, leaving the club for what it is. the drive is relatively silent, although there's no doubt that there's excitement pumping in the veins of both men.

yuta doesn't need to ask where they're going, he knows, and all he wants is to get there  _fast._

soon, they're pulling up in jaehyun's drive, and it's a miracle that they managed to keep their hands to themselves, as they practically run to the front door, with jaehyun almost kicking it down as his hands fumble with the keys.

the minute they're inside and the door closes behind them, jaehyun doesn't hesitate to slam yuta against it and smash his lips against the older's, in similar fashion to what yuta had done earlier.

“you don't know–” the taller man breathes in between hungry kisses, “–how long i've been waiting to do this.”

and all the romantic confessions that jaehyun had come up with over the last ten or so years are thrown out of the window in under a minute.

“you have?” yuta manages to say as he struggles to keep up with the mad pace the other has set. “for h–how long?”

jaehyun chuckles against yuta's lips, “oh, you do _not_  want to know.”

and with that, the two continue their downright _filthy_ make-out session, tongues battling and breaths mingling.

jaehyun doesn't know _when_  he picks yuta up, but he does, with yuta's legs circling his torso, never once breaking the kiss.

they somehow manage to get to the bedroom without knocking anything down or bumping into anything, and soon, yuta's being pushed down onto the bed, as jaehyun makes quick work of discarding their shirts.

yuta's pants come next and jaehyun just _has_  to pull back to admire the beauty beneath him for a moment.

“you're so _beautiful_ ,” he breathes, watching as a warm blush spreads across yuta's cheeks.

he leans down and captures the older's lips once again before trailing down his neck and taking his sweet time to decorate the pale skin with some very dark and _visible_ love bites.

the sounds streaming out of yuta's pretty mouth only fuel his biting and sucking and soon yuta's pale upper body is littered with various bites and marks.

“you're so pretty like this, hyung,” jaehyun mumbles against yuta's lips. “covered in marks that _i_ gave you. they show who you belong to.”

yuta whimpers at the words, and jaehyun gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

“boxers off,” are the first words he says after pulling away and the contrast between his gentle action and commanding voice has yuta's breath hitching.

he slowly slides out of the “offending piece of clothing,” as jaehyun puts it, and the younger can't help but stare.

the urge to cover himself up with something is stronger now than ever and yuta reaches to cover his private parts but soon his wrists are being pinned down on either side of him and he lets out another soft whimper.

“don't be shy, hyung,” jaehyun says slowly, before scanning yuta up and down and letting more praise slip past him. “fuck, you're so beautiful.”

yuta exhales shakily. he can't help but think how taeyong had _never_  praised him like _this_ ,  and– ‘ _honestly, this isn't the time to be thinking about him.’_

and so he pulls jaehyun down by the neck for another slow kiss, and he can feel all his doubts and insecurities leaving him little by little.

they soon pull away, much to yuta's displeasure, and he lets out a whine of dissatisfaction which turns into a gasp as he feels a finger, a _d_ _ry_ finger circling his rim.

“j–jae,” he stutters, hands fisting the sheets.

“look at you, hyung. i haven't even _done_ anything yet,” jaehyun chuckles, receiving an embarassed whine in return, which he conveniently ignores.

“will you be a good boy and do something for me, hyung?”

yuta's eager nod comes easily and jaehyun has to resist the urge to chuckle again because he has so much _power_ and _control_ over the man beneath him and no matter what anyone says, he's rightfully _his,_ even if it's only for tonight.

“get the lube for me, will you? it's in the second drawer, to your right.”

yuta's head snaps to the right where there rests a bedside table and reaching it seems an impossible task, but he gets there and he's just about to push the drawer closed when his neck and jawline are attacked with multiple butterfly kisses.

his breath hitches for the nth time that night and he stutters out a “what're y–you d–doing?” as he tries his best to secure a grip around the lube, lest it falls.

“i'm sorry, hyung,” jaehyun says when he pulls back, smoothly slipping the lotion out of the smaller man's grasp, “you looked way too pretty and i just couldn't restrain myself.”

yuta is rendered speechless for the nth time that night and just as he's about to say something, there's a lubed finger at his entrance, entering slowly and very efficiently shutting him up.

“j–jaehyun!” he gasps, grabbing onto said male's bicep, holding it in an iron grip and jaehyun doesn't mind the pain in the slightest, he's too busy concentrating on stretching yuta's tight walls, all the while admiring how _wrecked_  the man looks, letting out those beautiful sounds that are no less than music to jaehyun's ears.

“yes, baby, just like that,” he says appreciatively, “moan for me.”

yuta would've moaned even in jaehyun hadn't said anything, it feels _that_  good and suddenly there's a second finger slipping into him and he's being scissored. if yuta thought the first finger felt good, this feels  _amazing._

he really can't control the moans and profanities that tumble out of his mouth one after the other (not that jaehyun minds; he thrives off of those sounds).

when yuta's senses finally come around after being gone for too long, he realizes there are _four f_ ingers filling him up and he really can't take it anymore. he decides to let jaehyun know.

“j–jae, p–please,” he breathes into said male's ear, licking it after for good measure. his efforts go to waste, though, because jaehyun, ever the calm and composed young man, doesn't do as much as flinch once. instead, he lets out an almost sadistic chuckle and pulls back to gauge yuta's reaction.

“please _what_?” he asks innocently, tilting his head to the side. in contrast to his actions are the way his fingers are still thrusting inside yuta's hole, stretching and curling, all in pursuit of that one sweet spot that is bound to make yuta scream and see stars.

“please,” yuta starts, letting out a moan as the fingers brush his prostate, before collecting himself the best he can and continuing with wording his request, “f–fuck me.”

it's jaehyun's breath that hitches this time. you see, although those exact words were expected, you do not simply just sit there with a poker face when nakamoto yuta asks you, in the most breathless manner ever, to fuck him.

the fingers disappear within a second and yuta is about to whine at the loss of contact, but next moment he's being filled, _filled to the brim_  with none other than jaehyun's dick.

he gasps at the sensation and at how fucking _good_ it feels because he can't remember the last time he was fucked this good. it must have been some two or three months ago, he really doesn't remember and honestly, he doesn't even care right now. jaehyun, ever the gentleman, is willing to give yuta all the time in the world to adjust, and yuta would feel touched had he not been as impatient as he was now.

“y–you can m–move.”

that's all it takes for jaehyun to start thrusting in, slowly at first, because the last thing he wants to do is to hurt yuta, no matter how sadistic he seemed earlier.

he waits, waits for the signal and until then, he keeps both himself and yuta satisfied with slow but _deep_ thrusts.

“f–faster.”

jaehyun smiles.

t _here it is._

he quickens his pace considerably and it has yuta turning into a moaning mess beneath him. it's only after he hits the smaller man's prostate a few ten or so times does it come, the thing jaehyun has been dreading since the start of their complicated love-making.

“t–taeyong…”

it's faint, almost inaudible, but jaehyun catches it, and for a moment, he stills. he looks at yuta, patiently waiting for him to look up and catch his eye.

it takes a while, but the japanese man slowly turns his head to regard his temporary lover with an apologetic and somewhat sheepish look in his brown orbs.

they hold a silent conversation, just with their eyes; it seems to have become a very efficient method of communication for the two of them.

silent words are exchanged, emotions are displayed, promises are made, all in the span of sixty seconds.

jaehyun leans down to capture yuta's slightly bruised and swollen lips in a passionate but loving kiss.

with that, they continue their love-making, this time with a new found fervor.

and yuta's moans are enough to drown out all of jaehyun's worries.

*

yuta wakes up to a pounding headache, an unbearable pain plaguing his backside… and an adorable, dimpled smile.

“morning, sunshine,” jaehyun says happily, smile growing wider when yuta's eyes meet his.

yuta has to commend him for not running out of the room right then and there because he's sure he looks like he's ready to kill.

“my ass hurts,” is the first thing that slips out of his mouth and he has to resit the urge to smile when jaehyun lets out a giggle.

“wasn't that to be expected?”

yuta simply groans and attempts to turn to the other side but there's a hand splayed across his waist and it renders him incapable of any movement.

he whines and weakly hits jaehyun's chest with his fist, feeling the vibrations of his chest when he chuckles warmly.

“you're so _cute,_ even in the morning,” he coos and yuta resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“watch it, dumbass. don't forget i'm older than you,” he says, trying to come off as intimidating but there's a hint of a smile that's showing and it gives it all away.

both of them laugh, until they fall silent as yuta focuses on jaehyun's rising and falling chest, his hand that is still pressed against it going along with the movements, and jaehyun focuses on playing with the older's soft strands with one hand and running the other one up and down yuta's bare sides slowly.

that is, until, yuta asks the question both of them have been avoiding for the past twelve or so hours.

“so… what now?”

jaehyun stiffens and yuta, feeling the change in demeanor, pushes himself up a little, wincing a little as a pain shoots up his back, and now he's looking jaehyun in the eye.

“you tell me.”

for a moment, none of them say a word, until the silence turns slightly suffocating and yuta can't take it anymore.

“it's too early for another relationship,” he says softly, and jaehyun can't help but nod in understanding, threading his fingers through soft hair.

“maybe…” the petite male goes on, “we give this _thing_ –” he gestures awkwardly at the space between the two of them.

“you mean ‘ _us’_?” jaehyun can't help but cut in, and he has to resist a chuckle. yuta pouts and hits his chest lightly, but then the air turns more serious again and he continues.

“anyway, we'll give _us–_ ” it rolls off his tongue, albeit with a little bit of difficulty, “– a little bit of time. we can… sort out our feelings and you can figure out what you feel about me in that time, i guess.”

and jaehyun wants to scream because he knows _exactly_  what he feels about yuta – has known for the past few years – but he nods, because if that's what yuta wants, he will, without no doubt, give it to him.

“until then–” yuta says, voice much more hushed and hesitant this time, “–wait for me?”

and jaehyun smiles, because just like last night, he's willing to give yuta all the time in the whole fucking world, if that's what he needs.

“forever and always, hyung. but for now… i'm kinda hungry,” he cracks a grin. ”have breakfast with me?”

life certainly isn't perfect, but as the two boys spend the rest of their morning making pancakes and throwing baking powder at each other, they find that some moments come close.

*

_later that day_

“hey, yuta hyung?” jaehyun says at around three in the afternoon, when the two are cuddled up to each other, digging into some dessert after a quick lunch that jaehyun had very expertly whipped up ( ~~with yuta clinging on to his arm throughout, very much like an oversized koala)~~ , which had made yuta say, around mouthfuls of food, “holy crap, jae, with skills like these, you're giving taeyong's cooking a run for its money,” and jaehyun had promptly burst into a fit of giggles at that.

“hmm?” yuta hums in acknowledgement – a signal to let jaehyun know that he has his attention, although it seems that yuta is more interested in the ice cream he's being generously fed.

jaehyun takes a deep breath and prepares himself for the question he's about to ask. he'd spent a lot of their cuddling session contemplating whether she should indeed let his curiosity take over and ask the question, or wait for yuta to tell him himself, if he had plans to, that is.

he decides on the first one, and before he can even form the words, mould the question in his head, he blurts out, “why did he leave?”

he feels yuta stiffen as his jaw, previously clamped onto the spoon, inhaling the cookies and cream ice cream like it was oxygen, slackens considerably and jaehyun's surprised that the ice cream doesn't dribble down his chin.

“y–you don't have to answer,” he adds as an afterthought, although the underlying message of _i desperately want to know_ is definitely there and quite obvious.

yuta pushes himself off of jaehyun's chest and pulls the spoon out of his mouth, placing it gently back in the tub of ice cream before his eyes meet jaehyun's hesitant ones and he smiles, but it's unlike the other ones jaehyun's seen throughout the day – it's sad, _distant_ – if you would.

“he said–” he starts slowly, smiling (genuinely this time) when he feels jaehyun's fingers lace with his and squeeze – a sign of encouragement and support, “– he doesn't feel as strongly as he did before.”

it's jaehyun's jaw that slackens this time, and for a moment he just stares at yuta, whose head hangs down, bangs falling over his eyes.

 _“what?”_ he asks in disbelief, and this time, he doesn't even _try_ to be understanding because, “i always thought taeyong hyung was had a few screws loose here and there –” he ignores the gasp of _“jaehyun!”_ and the smack to his chest that follows right after in favour of continuing, “but he has to be some next level of dumb to let someone as amazing as you slip right through his hands.”

“yeah, yeah, whatever,” yuta says with a dismissive wave of the hand (jaehyun doesn't miss the evident pink on his cheeks), “now stop being sappy and feed me more ice cream.”

jaehyun's smile is easy as he loosely drapes an arm around yuta's waist and feeds him another spoon, relishing in the sweet giggles that fall from his lips because, _‘this, lee taeyong, is what you gave up. and there's no way in hell i'm going to do the same.’_

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs nervously* hehehe h-how was it? not all that bad, right? right? hopefully not, i worked my ass off for this y'all better appreciate it because even though it's shit, it's MY SHIT so,,
> 
> anyway, meg, if you're reading this, thank you for reading through this when i sent it to you and thanks for your suggestions on taeyong's role; it's because of those that i wrote the “later that day” bit
> 
> and to everyone else who made it this far, truly, thank you. comments and kudos would be appreciated!!


End file.
